Morning Coffee (TRAD)
by Naitia
Summary: C'était le bon moment. Ils étaient seuls au bunker, Castiel dans la cuisine en train de faire du café, lui assis à table... Il n'avait que trois petits mots à dire. Mais bien évidemment, Dean Winchester n'a jamais été très doué lorsqu'il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments, ce qui va grandement compliquer les choses... Destiel, drabble (traduction). In Univers.


**Titre** **:** Morning Coffee

 **Rating** **:** T+, c'est encore du fluff les gens :).

 **Pairing** **:** Castiel/Dean Winchester (Destiel, Supernatural)

 **Disclamer** **:** L'auteur originale de ce drabble est Destieldrabblesdaily, je ne suis que la traductrice de cet écrit. Tous les droits de Supernatural reviennent à Erik Kripke.

 **Note de Naitia** **:** Heya ! Encore une traduction de cette auteur (qui est une talentueuse amuuur, envoyez-lui des bisous). Toujours aussi fluff et encore un peu plus court, désolée pour ça :'). C'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir pour l'instant, j'avoue que je suis un peu... fatiguée par les études là, mais je dois encore tenir jusqu'à juillet *snif*... Lien de la fiction en anglais dans ma biographie, j'espère que cela vous fera passer un bon moment malgré tout :). Je vous aime comme ÇA !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dean savait qu'il devait le dire. Ou tout du moins il savait qu'il devait dire _quelque chose_. Pour son propre bien et pour le bien de Castiel. Seulement il ne savait pas comment le faire. Ils avaient déjà perdu tellement de temps en ignorant leurs sentiments, Dean savait que cela devait _cesser_. Mais il n'était pas doué avec les mots, il ne l'avait jamais été...

Il regardait Cas faire du café. Le Cas humain était plutôt grincheux au réveil, par conséquent faire du café fût la première chose que Dean eut à apprendre à l'ancien ange lorsqu'il emménagea dans le bunker. Pas seulement pour le bien de Castiel, mais aussi pour celui de Sam et Dean ; un Cas grognon n'est jamais un Cas très coopératif.

Dean prétendait faire des recherches pour une affaire tandis qu'il attendait son café, mais il n'avait guère prêté attention au grand livre poussiéreux qui se trouvait devant lui sur la table de la cuisine. Au lieu de cela il était agité, car cette petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête continuait de lui dire que c'était le parfait moment pour avoir cette conversation avec Cas. Sam était parti faire son jogging du matin, et pour l'instant ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Dean regarda Castiel ouvrir le placard au-dessus de l'évier pour prendre deux tasses. Il avait l'air froissé, ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens et il portait l'un de ces vieux pantalons de survêtement et ce t-shirt délavé qu'il avait emprunté à Dean. Froissé, mais adorable. Et Dean avait _tellement_ envie de le lui dire. Envie de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas seulement de Cas en tant qu'ami. Qu'il avait besoin qu'il représente plus que cela. Qu'il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin... Mais il manquait de courage. Dean Winchester, qui avec affronté des démons, fantômes et le diable lui-même, était trop effrayé d'avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami.

-"Le café est presque prêt, Dean." Annonça Cas de sa voix enrouée, signe qu'il était toujours à moitié endormi.

Il tourna le regard vers Dean. Le léger sourire que Cas lui offrit représentait beaucoup, considérant le fait que Cas n'était pas une personne forcément très avenante avant au moins midi.

-"C'est génial, Cas...Merci." Répondit rapidement Dean avant d'esquiver le regard de Cas une nouvelle fois, arguant étudier son livre.

-"Est-ce que ça va, Dean ?"

L'estomac de Dean effectua une pirouette à cette question. Apparemment, Castiel avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est ce que l'ex-ange faisait de mieux... Il était très perspicace sur bien des choses, mais quand il s'agissait de Dean, Cas savait _toujours_ tout. Et Dean réalisa que c'était là, c'était le bon moment. Il devrait le dire à Cas, _maintenant_. Mais il ne put pas.

-"Tout va bien." Mentit Dean, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Cas. "Juste un mal de tête, je vais bien."

-"Oh...Très bien alors." Répondit Castiel, envoyant un autre de ces regards si intenses en direction de Dean.

Les yeux de Dean retombèrent une nouvelle fois sur les pages poussiéreuses du livre, mais du coin de l'œil il vit Cas se retourner pour vérifier l'avancée du café. Dean regarda les muscles du dos de Castiel bouger sous son t-shirt trop grand. Il regarda ses doux cheveux noirs, espérant silencieusement être un jour autorisé à les parcourir de ses doigts.

Soudain, Dean fut pris d'un éclair de génie. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait peut-être pas besoin de mots. Il décida que s'il ne pouvait pas le dire, peut-être pouvait-il le _montrer_. Qu'est-ce que Cas pourrait bien faire de pire ? Frapper Dean probablement, mais ce dernier avait vu pire...

Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha en direction de Castiel, se sentant soudainement moins apeuré. Cas avait toujours le dos tourné à Dean, versant à présent le café dans leurs tasses. Dean savait qu'il devait agir vite, si jamais il n'y arrivait pas cela allait définitivement affaiblir sa brève motivation. Il pénétra dans l'espace de Castiel, enlaçant doucement ses bras autour des hanches de son ami et l'enserrant fermement par-derrière.

En premier lieu Cas se figea au contact de Dean, mais heureusement il se détendit avant que Dean n'ait l'occasion de s'inquiéter. Lorsque Cas bougea son corps pour faire face à Dean, il y eut un léger moment de panique durant lequel Dean sentit ses jambes faiblirent. Mais Cas sourit simplement une fois que leurs nez se touchèrent, les bras de Dean toujours verrouillés autour de son corps.

-"Bonjour, Dean." Dit-il agréablement, un soupçon d'émerveillement dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Dean rit bruyamment, parce que c'était exactement la réaction qu'il avait attendue.

-"Hey, Cas."

-"Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" Demanda Cas tandis que ses mains venaient se poser doucement sur les épaules de Dean. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par leur proximité, quoiqu'un peu confus.

Et simplement comme ça, Castiel rendit les choses _plus_ _simples_ pour Dean, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cas avait posé la question exacte qui permettait à Dean de simplifier son explication.

-"Actuellement, oui, j'ai besoin de quelque chose..." Dit doucement Dean. "J'ai besoin de _toi_."

Pendant un moment Dean craignit que Cas ne comprenne peut-être pas le sous-entendu de sa confession étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait ces mots. Mais quand Cas toucha gentiment son front et posa amoureusement une main dans ses cheveux, Dean sut que son ami avait compris ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire.

-"J'ai _aussi_ besoin de toi, Dean."

Dean ne pourrait pas dire qui avait fini par faire le premier pas, mais quelques secondes après qu'ils se soient embrassés, leurs tasses de café fumantes furent délaissées. Si vous demandez à Dean, l'action est définitivement plus efficace que les mots.

* * *

 **Note de Naitia :** C'mignon...Je vous jure que je pourrais traduire de petit Destiel aussi chou, prenant place dans une vie quotidienne de chasseur, toute la journée ! J'aime bien que les choses soient, pour une fois, simples pour notre cher trio haha ! En tout cas j'espère que cela vous à plu, je vais essayer de faire une autre traduction avant la fin de mes vacances et je vous fais des bisous:). N'hésitez pas à vous manifester si cela vous a plu, je ne mords pas.

Keur, keur.

-Naitia


End file.
